A New Dimension Or Not
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Quand Yoshino a été embarqué dans tout ce délire, il pensait réellement avoir mit les pieds dans une autre dimension, un peu comme dans les films... OS.


Yolo les gens !

Me revoilà dans ce fandom après…Huh, longtemps ! Toujours dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Dimension » !

Je suis actuellement en train de remater l'anime (pour la cvdnvdj ième fois, parce que je m'en lasse pas xwx) et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir écrire sur eux, ils sont si inspirants !

Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Zetsuen no Tempest et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, à mon plus grand regret, croyez-le !_

* * *

 _A New Dimension…Or Not_

* * *

Yoshino avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension.

Le monde était-il devenu fou du jour au lendemain ou l'avait-il toujours été ? C'était la première question qui lui était venue, et qui avait persisté, dès qu'il avait suivi Mahiro dans cette folle aventure. Folle, c'était le seul adjectif qu'il lui trouvait correspondant.

Des arbres qui confèrent de la magie, une princesse abandonnée sur une île déserte, une discussion à deux ans d'intervalle, des centaines de gens métallisés, des villes détruites.

Comme le dirait Mahiro: c'était quoi ce bordel ?

Et Mahiro aussi, ce mec était vraiment pas normal. Accepter tout ce qu'une fille à travers un bout de bois lui disait, c'était abusé, même si lui aussi avait cru tout ce que le blond lui avait dit, mais c'était son ami, ce n'était clairement pas pareil.

Il s'étonnait lui-même comment il avait décidé de le suivre dans cette nouvelle dimension qui semblait complètement folle, mais à laquelle il semblait s'être déjà habitué, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, comme s'il était Alice et qu'il était tombé dans le Monde de l'Illogisme.

Mais il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qui, réellement, les avait mené là.

 _"_ _Quarante_ _mille frères ne pourraient_ _pas,_ _avec tous leurs_ amours réunis, parfaire la _somme_ du _mien_ _"._

Le hasard, ou le Destin, voire peut-être même un arbre avait décidé qu'ils soient épris de la même femme. Même si femme était un grand mot, ce n'était encore qu'une jeune fille, qui n'aura pas eu le temps de connaitre l'âge adulte.

Au final, s'il mourrait dans ce périple, cela serait-il réellement un drame ? Pas pour lui en tout cas, peut-être un pour Mahiro, ou pas, à vrai dire il n'en savait rien. Il ignorait même si ce qui les liait pouvait être de l'amitié. Il disait toujours qu'il s'agissait d'une _vieille connaissance_ , jamais encore il ne l'avait appelé "ami", mais peut-être qu'ils l'étaient mais qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas la peine de le dire ? Ou alors ne s'en rendaient-ils pas compte eux-même ? Même ça, il n'en savait rien.

La vie était remplie de mystère, il en était bien conscient, mais là ça commençait à en faire beaucoup.

 _« La mort d'Aika n'avait pas de sens, la magie n'a pas de sens. Lorsqu'on les met ensemble, ça commence à en avoir. »_ Avait déclaré le blond, il ne savait plus trop quand, tout allait si vite depuis quelques jours, et il devait avouer que cela faisait sens, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Comme un négatif multiplié par un négatif donne un positif, mêler l'insensé à l'insensé pouvait donner du sens, mais il pouvait également donner encore plus d'insensé. Mais ils n'en sauraient rien sans essayer, alors autant éviter de trop réfléchir et simplement se lancer dans la gueule d'un loup qu'il ne craignait pas tant que ça, au fond.

Ils en avaient réchappé plusieurs fois, avaient tenu (enfin, surtout lui) un débat d'une profondeur et aux enjeux qu'il ne soupçonnait probablement pas, avaient ramené une femme à la vie en évitant un paradoxe temporel et avaient frôlé la mort de près.

Il se souvenait encore, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était attendu à se retrouver dans sa chambre, à se demander ce qu'avait été ce rêve de dingue et comment il avait pu durer aussi longtemps, il trouverait son repas prêt dans le réfrigérateur, mettrait le céleri de côté, et se rendrait ensuite au lycée pour y trouver Mahiro, détendu et dragueur comme à son habitude. Et il recevrait un mail lui disant qu'il passait son temps à batifoler avec des filles plus âgées et qu'il allait probablement le payer cher. Oui, c'est ce qu'il aurait tant aimé qu'il se produise.

Mais à son réveil, ce qu'il vit n'était pas sa chambre, il n'y avait aucun repas dans le réfrigérateur, et une chevelure rousse dansait devant ses yeux, lesquels voyaient de l'inquiétude fugace dans le fin visage féminin.

Définitivement une autre dimension.

Voir dans quel état se trouvait le monde ne pouvait que le conforter dans cette idée, les évènements suivants également. Même la réaction de Mahiro en apprenant _la vérité_ semblait sortie d'une autre dimension, où Mahiro n'était pas le Mahiro qu'il connaissait et qui distribuait généreusement des coups de poings à tord et à travers en gueulant.

Pourtant, il redescendit sur terre d'une façon plus inattendue que jamais.

Une lettre, une simple lettre, écrite de la main qu'il avait tant serrée, et qui le rattachait au monde, cette lettre avouait simplement, sans lourdeur, sans drame, les faits, ceux qu'ils avaient toujours voulu découvrir, que Mahiro avait toujours voulu découvrir, mais ç'aurait été mentir qu'il n'avait pas lui aussi souhaité connaitre cette fameuse vérité, ce sens qui faisait défaut à sa vie durant plus d'un an.

Cette vérité, rien qu'en sachant qui la leur énonçait, Yshino fut convaincu que non, tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, ni un monde parallèle. C'était le vrai monde, le sien, le leur. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important à présent.

C'était que ce monde, son avenir, leur appartenait. Libre à eux de choisir ce qu'ils en feraient.

Yoshino ne savait pas ce qu'il en ferait, encore. Mahiro disait qu'il allait s'engager en politique, pour _sauver le monde_ , comme il l'avait dit. C'était assez étonnant venant de lui mais pourquoi pas, c'était une belle ambition. Dans son cas à lui, probablement vivra-t-il une vie simple, un travail simple, une maison simple, peut-être une vie de couple et une vie familiale simple.

Il avait assez eu de complications dans sa vie comme ça, il ne souhaitait pas plonger dans une dimension parallèle une nouvelle fois !

* * *

Je trouve vraiment difficile d'essayer de cerner Yoshino et Mahiro, leurs façons de penser reste mystérieuse et je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider à penser que Yoshino est un mec trop bizarre ou plutôt normal (...Finalement je pencherais pour la première o.o). M'enfin.

PS : je me rends compte à la relecture que j'ai écrit le prénom "Mahiro" pas moins de 8 fois... Après Yoshino répète son nom tout le temps D8 *se cherche des excuses* j'espère que c'était pas trop lourd du coup !

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si oui, si non, si le cœur vous en dit simplement, laissez une review !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
